


This is Love

by Lethal_Bread



Category: VenturianTale Characters (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, KCB FUCKERS!!!!, Kissing, M/M, References to headcanons, Song Based Fanfiction, first vt fanfic lol, hee hoo gay, rated teen cause biting and making out, so yeah take my crappy javin fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethal_Bread/pseuds/Lethal_Bread
Summary: Song used - This is love - Air Traffic Controller
Relationships: Gavin Toast/Jimmy Casket (Venturiantale)
Kudos: 6





	This is Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this wasnt actually gonna be posted but jimmy/gavin iSNT A REGISTERED TAG and im angy so i Will post this even though it sucks dammit!!

(Song - [ This is love by Air Traffic Controller ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ryKqposrjs) \- This is a lyric video, not the actual video)

“You’re no good.” The raven-haired man stated, green eyes staring into the smaller man’s crimson red.

“You’re no good!” The brunette shouted in response, squeaking silently as he was slammed against the wall, and he stared at the older man through narrow eyes, speaking once more.

“You could kill me and you should,”

The green-eyed male’s eyes widened, and he hissed softly, leaning his forehead on the others. He didn’t see this side of his boyfriend often, he was very skilled at keeping it behind his terrifying persona. His eyes glowing a dull green at this comment instead of his normal bright hue. Dull green stared into furious red, and soon the Brit had his hands tangled in red-brown hair, slimmer, pale hands gripping at his face as they locked in an angry kiss, panting and sloppy, and Gavin shivered when he felt fangs pierce his lip, blood flooding his mouth and Jimmy’s, and when they parted Gavin licked his lips, running over new holes, feeling the scars of others.

“I’m an idiot for thinking this was anything but blood,” Gavin mutters with a sigh, “On the wall, on the couch, on the corner of my mouth,” He waved a hand to the rest of their home, narrowing his eyes at Jimmy, who, still angry, but now smirked ever so slightly.

“You must like being the victim,” He almost purred “You’ve done nothing to get out,”

“Of this pattern of pain! Washed away by the rain,” He slipped from beneath Gavin and moved behind him, throwing his arms up and out. He then cooed,

“You’ll forgive me if I promise and do nothing but the same,”

“This is life until death?” 

“Could be my last dying breath~” Jimmy laughed in reply to Gavin’s question, anger having been shoved back as he spoke. His grin widened, the smirk now in his tone.

“But this is love!” He cackled 

“Love…” Gavin mumbled, sending a look of distrust in Jimmy's direction

“Shut up, this is love.” Jimmy sent Gavin a narrow-eyed glare, and Gavin shut up, sending a small glare in return, but he said nothing more.

Jimmy spoke again, using a softer, more sing-song voice, 

"Forget everything you used to know~ I think you better tell your friends to go," He purred, moving closer and "Stick around cause I'm about to show you, how the beginning is the end~" 

Gavin frowned, and he spoke once more, eyes narrowed, and he played along for a bit. 

"I know wrong, I know right, but I just love to pick a fight," He grins, and Jimmy nods, purring silently before continuing his speaking, pointing to one eye.

"I could sleep with one eye open-"

"If there's any sleep at night." Gavin snorted, as Jimmy gave him a look and continued.

"Got my knife," Jimmy's hand pulled his signature knife from his pocket

"Got my gun," Gavin pulled a gun from nowhere, and they both grinned and spoke in unison

"Let's see how fast you can run."

Gavin pointed the gun at his partner, and Jimmy pointed his knife at Gavin in return, and Gavin spoke once more.

"You might think that you can hurt me but the damage has been done."

Jimmy hummed and spoke the next words, ignoring Gavin's interjections.

"It's pathetic-"

"I know,"

"A jealous fool who won't let go. If I was sorry for my actions, would I ever stoop so low?" Jimmy cooed, and Gavin spoke next.

"I got no reason to live, and I got nothing left to give you," Jimmy interjected once more,

"But my love,"

"Love?" Gavin hummed before sighing,

"Fuck it, this is love."

Jimmy laughed. He loved how this was turning out, turning the anger into the twisted love the two had. He dragged his tongue over his fangs, still glistening from the blood. He smirked again and went back to the higher-pitched tone, moving closer to Gavin and purring it out as he partially lay on his boyfriend's chest, trailing a finger down it.

"Forget everything you used to know, I think you better tell your friends to go~ Stick around cause I'm about to show you, how the beginning is the end~" 

Gavin then proceeded to frown, muttering to himself the next words in their spoken song, resting his head against Jimmy's as anger flashed through his eyes.

"Oh, I was hit as a kid," He huffed "I was good but then I quit." He grinned, and Jimmy continued, taking over.

“Everyone who tried to fix me knows that I can’t change a bit.” He backed up a bit and moved his hands to his mouth as a giggle escaped him, and he continued,

“Got no shame!”

“Got no pride,” Gavin muttered with an amused chuckle, “Only skeletons to hide.”

“And if you try to talk to someone, well then someone has to die,” Jimmy purred in response, watching as Gavin moved closer, trying to use the fact he’s larger than Jimmy to advantage, and Jimmy raised an eyebrow, backing up until he hit a wall, and he grinned once he knew Gavin’s plan.

“Once you chase me down the hole,”

“Yeah?”

“Once you think you're in control,” Jimmy hummed, moving closer on his own, grinning wide.

“You’ll believe that we are partners, and you’ll feel uncomfortable.” He waved a hand as he referred back to when the two had first met, first began working together, long before they had started dating. Before they had fallen in love… If it can even be called that. 

“Oh then that darkness rolls in, and you’ll forget who I have been!” He cackled, stepping back against the wall, before looking to Gavin with half-lidded eyes, a smirk on his face, looking straight into green eyes glowing brightly against the blackened background of the Brit’s sclera. 

“Oh, but you’ll love, love, love it!” Jimmy laughed, watching as the larger man moved closer, soon trapping the smaller against the wall.

"This is love," Gavin almost purred, and Jimmy laughed softly, purring low in return.

"Forget everything you used to know, I think you better tell your friends to go~" He grinned once more "Stick around cause I'm about to show you, how the beginning is the end!"

"That simple love that your grandparents had-" 

"That kind of love will only make you mad, honey!" Gavin laughed slightly in return, before his smile falls, voice quieting,

"Hurts at first,"

"But it ain't that bad!" Jimmy replied, and Gavin hummed.

"You gotta wonder what it meant," 

Jimmy frowned, grabbing Gavin's chin and making the older look into the younger’s eyes, and he whispered, _This is love,_ repeating it softly to Gavin even when he pulled the man closer, and Gavin was soon lost in the pain, the pleasure, registering only the spikes he got, getting drunk on the blood that he could taste, the sharp pains of Jimmy's fangs piercing his skin once more, and that damned sentence. _This is love,_ He thought faintly, as Jimmy continued to cover him with bites. He accepted his fate though, allowed Jimmy to do this to him. He knew he enjoyed it. He sighed internally and allowed himself to slump a bit into the American's arms, commenting silently. 

_Must love hurt so much?_


End file.
